villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spitz
Spitz is the main antagonist of Jack London's 1903 short adventure novel The Call of the Wild, and the secondary antagonist of the 1972 adaptation. He is a husky and Buck’s archrival and the original leader of Francois and Perrault's dog team. He is also the dangerous dog who kills Curly, Buck's friend and companion on the arduous boat trip to the North. He was portrayed by Kino in Call of the Wild: Dog of the Yukon. Background Going to the Yukon Spitz was first introduced on the ship to the Yukon, along with other sled dog Dave. Enemy with Buck After watching Curly getting killed by a pack of wild huskies, Spitz laughed at her fate and from that minute on, he became Buck's archnemesis, because Buck hated the fact that he laughed at his friend's death. Death When Spitz causes the chase of the rabbit to come to a halt, and the rabbit is ripped apart and eaten, Buck (who led the chase) knows that it is time for the final battle for mastery with Spitz. At first, Buck is severely wounded and bleeding from many cuts all over his body, while Spitz is untouched. The fight gets desperate, but Buck eventually breaks Spitz's two fore legs and Spitz is left helpless, trying to drive away impending death by snarling and bristling. But Buck injures him even more, leaving the remainder of poor Spitz to be torn apart by the other dogs who watched and waited all around them. That is the last Buck saw of Spitz. He vanishes from sight under the mass of sled-dogs. Buck rejoices over his victory and claims leadership the following day. He is then mauled to death by the sled-dogs. After Spitz's demise, Sol-leks becomes the new leader of the sled dogs. Personality Spitz is shown to be a very manipulative, jealous, heartless, quarrelsome, scheming, sadistic, sociopathic, and callous dog who terrorizes his fellow pack members. After watching Curly getting mauled to death by a pack of huskies, he laughed at her death, causing Buck to be his archnemesis. His hatred for Buck is made out of pure jealousy. He is shown to be very cruel and pugilistic (meaning he’ll start a fight with anyone if they so much as accidentally breathe on him). Gallery Images Call of the Wild %28Buck%29.jpg|Spitz battling Buck. Videos Call of the Wild- Buck meets Spitz Call of the Wild- Spitz kills Curly Call of the Wild- Spitz and Buck fight Trivia *In many versions, it was Spitz who killed Curly, even though she was killed by a pack of wild huskies and Spitz laughed at her death in the original novel. *His name is also given to the rabid beagle from the 2009 film Fantastic Mr. Fox. *In the 1972 film, the animal that Spitz and Buck were trying to kill was an Arctic fox instead of a snowshoe hare. However, Buck was trying to save the animal from Spitz. *Although Spitz served as the main antagonist of most versions, Black Burton took his role in the 1972 film and the 1990 animated film as the main antagonist, because he had bigger plans than anyone else. *Like many versions of Buck, Spitz is portrayed as a German Shepherd in the 2000 series. *In the 1981 anime film Call of the Wild: Howl Buck, when Buck and Spitz battle to the death, they're battling in the water, but in the next shot, they're on land. *As his name suggests, he is from Spitsburgen, an island situated in an archipelago north of Norway. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Category:Outcast Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Vandals Category:Jack London villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional